1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tape dispensers and, more specifically, to a tape dispenser having a plurality of spindles that will hold various width tape rolls within a housing containing compartments for the tape rolls. The housing is comprised of a rigid material having a plurality of grooves on opposing walls of the housing for axially mounting spindles holding tape rolls therewith. There are serrated members extending from the housing enabling tape to be sheared into any length needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other dispenser devices designed for rolled tape. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,700 issued to Lathrop on Aug. 4, 1953
Another patent was issued to Castelli on Aug. 10, 1965 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,394. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,211 was issued to Schriever on Mar. 11, 1975 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 4, 1988 to Tegg U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,109.
Another patent was issued to Sigmund on Oct. 10, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,601. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,077 was issued to Sticklin on Nov. 3, 1992. Another was issued to Niada on Sep. 21, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,256 and still yet another was issued on May 2, 2000 to Von Schenk as U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,233.
Another patent was issued to Paal, et al. on Apr. 2, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,245. Yet another U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0121537 was issued to Petterson, et al. on Sep. 5, 2002.